Puppy Love
by Lainy Wolf
Summary: [COMPLETE]Tala comes home one night with an empty bottle of vodka. Although, after he gets over the hangover and the other side effects, he'll never trust the stuff again. eventual kaitala
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Yer, this is the product of writers block and being bored. It has no plot what so ever.he he, and it was inspired by my dog of all things, he's so cute when he wants to be...  
/Tala walks in during rant and reads story/

Tala: You!.. you.. /hand covers mouth/ mmmf!

Don't say anything! Now anyways on with the story, he he : )

**Disclaimer: **don't own beyblades or its characters.

**Chp 1 – Vodka**

SLAM

Kai's eyes snapped up from the book he was reading and stared towards the hallway. After a couple of thumping sounds, he raised an eyebrow as a red head stumbled into the room mumbling to himself.

'Nobody loves me…'

'What was that Tala?'

'Wha..?'

Tala's blue eyes squinted at Kai, as if trying to see him better.

'Is 'at you Kai?'

Kai stared at Tala, puzzled as to why he had started slurring his words and not recognising him.

'Yer, who else would it be?'

'Eh.'

Kai narrowed his eyes and looked Tala over. He was standing on a slant and wobbling and on his face was a really weird look, half-way between asleep and confused. In his hand he held a large vodka bottle.

_Well that explains it but where the hell did he get that from?_

Kai put his book down and stood up slowly.

'Let me go get you a drink of water or something.'

_And a bucket maybe…_

'So ya gonna go and leave me? Well, thas ok, everyone leaves me, u might s'well too.'

Tala was swaying dangerously now. Kai gave him a curious look and then grabbed him by the shoulders, helping him stand then guiding him down the hallway.

'Uh, why don't you just go have a lie down before you fall down?'

'I'd only fall if someone pushed me.'

As soon as he said this, Tala tripped over his feet and started to fall. Luckily, Kai caught him before his face met with the floor.

'Really?'

'I didn't fall. The floor jumped. Everythin's 'gainst me.'

'Sure, Tala.'

Kai rolled his eyes. _I must remember that Tala's only fun drunk when you're drunk with him. _Kai breathed a sigh of relief as they got nearer to the bedroom. Tala was getting heavier with each step they made. When they finally reached the room, Kai dropped Tala on the bed. Well, he merely let go of him and gravity did the rest. He grabbed the empty vodka bottle and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Tala mumbling in his sleep.

'I like squash…'

Kai looked back at Tala for a second before shaking his head and continuing down the hallway.

_Since when does he like squash? And where did he get the vodka from? I know for a fact there isn't any in the house and that he happens to be broke this week._

Kai sighed and rubbed his eyes.

_I'll just blame it on Bryan, that'll explain it._

(-)

_Ow, my head. Vodka is evil. I suppose I'll have to open my eyes now…Ow, way too bright. They are staying closed. Hey wait, what's that smell?_

Tala raised his head from the pillow, sniffing the air.

_Wow, that's some strong coffee Kai has. I can smell it all the way from here._

The smell made Tala open his eyes, get up and walk towards the kitchen. The hangover was giving him a hell of a lot of pain but he was on a mission, a mission to retrieve that coffee.

As he walked, Kai raised his eyes from his mug.

'Morning, Tala. How are you feeling?'

'Hn.'

Kai raised his eyebrows.

'Who said you could use my vocabulary?'

'I did, and do you have to talk so loud? Or breathe so loud even?'

Kai gave him a puzzled look. He wasn't talking very loud at all and his breathing was barely making a sound at all. Tala just rolled his eyes and walked towards the cupboard. He could smell better this morning and everything was louder, louder than his normal hangovers anyway.

Suddenly, Kai spit out his coffee and started coughing as if he was chocking. Tala turned around and narrowed his eyes.

'What?'

'Y-you…you…'

'Hold on a sec, Kai.'

Something had caught Tala's attention out the corner of his eye. Something very furry.

'That's the thing, Tala, You have a tail!'

'What?'

Tala turned his head and looked at his backside. Sure enough, there was a big furry tail. He turned back to Kai, speechless and shocked. He leant on the bench to support himself.

'I have a tail…'

He barely whispered it, trying to convince himself. How was this possible? He shook his head.

'No more vodka for me.'

He looked over at Kai, who seemed to be frozen on the spot. He was just staring at Tala. He blinked a few times and then opened his mouth and closed it again.

_Great, just what I need. I have a hangover, a furry tail and now Kai has turned into a goldfish!_

'Don't look now, but your ears have gotten, er, bigger.'

Tala instantly put his hands up to his ears. Long, pointy and they had fur. He pulled his hand away and looked at it. It too was sprouting a fur coat.

_What the hell? Woah!_

Suddenly, it felt like the earth was coming up to meet him. His clothes were getting smaller and he felt a warm, fuzzy heat all over his body.

Kai was too shocked to move. He watched as his red-headed friend changed before his eyes.

_Ok, Bryan obviously didn't give him that vodka._

'Er, Tala?'

'What?'

Tala snapped at him. He wasn't in a good mood now. He shook his head and wiggled out of his clothes.

_This is a dream. It has to be. That vodka is just giving me a really bad dream and I'll wake up soon. There is no way I'm drinking a whole bottle of the stuff anytime soon._

He looked over at Kai who was staring at him with a strange look.

'What!'

Unfortunately, Tala had no idea that Kai couldn't understand what he was saying. All he could hear were growling and snarling sounds coming from a furry snout. Tala had somehow changed from a pale red-head to a large furry white dog with red markings covering part of his face, his ears, his back and the top of his tail. He still kept his icy blue eyes making him look like a Siberian Husky, although he was the size of a wolf. Kai gulped and then gasped.

'You're a dog…'

Tala blinked and tilted his head to the side.

_: I'm a what: _'Yip?'

He looked down at his hands, or where his hand should have been. Now they were two white paws. He turned his head and looked at the rest of his body.

_I'm a dog…_

He started to panic now. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible.

_: I'm a dog! What the hell am I supposed to do: _'Bark, Snarl, whine'

Tala turned his from side to side as if looking for an answer. A hand rested itself on the top of his head. He became still and looked up into crimson eyes.

'I don't know what you're saying but I'm guessing you're freaked out. Don't worry, we'll figure out this mess.'

Kai smiled encouragingly. Tala sat down and stared at him, thinking about what he said.

_Can't understand me? Great. I have a hangover, no one can understand me and I'm a dog…_

**:TBC:**

Tala: i'm a dog/whines/

Mwahaha! yes you are. i hope you like so far. i like the thought of Tala as a big furry dog, lol

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. I totally forgot about this story, he he. /sweat drop/laughs nervously/ don't kill me please! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Tala is still a dog! Mwahahaha! And no one can understand him so expect him to be a commentator on everything. Enjoy the next chapter : )

_;blah; _Tala thinking or dog talk

-blah- Someone on the phone

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade or its characters. I do own this story, however.

* * *

**Chp 2 – Spiked Collars**

_;I'm a dog. I accept that. I have no idea how the hell I could possibly be one, but that's what I am. I wonder if Kai can believe all of this. I wonder if he's even awake. We've been sitting here for at least ten minutes and he still hasn't moved! Ok, now, how do I work this leg?;_

Kai and, the now dogified, Tala were sitting on the large plush rug in the lounge room. Kai was trying to figure out what to do and Tala was being a good boy and sitting still. Well, he _was _sitting still. Tala lifted his front leg, like when other dogs 'shake hands' with their owners, but instead of waiting for Kai to see and hold out his hand, Tala hit him on the head.

'Wha-? I'm awake.'

_;Yer, sure looks like it;_

'What am I going to do with you?'

_;I don't know, change me back maybe?;_

Kai sighed and continued the staring match. He blinked a couple of time and then smacked himself on the forehead. Tala flinched at the sudden movement.

_;What the…?;_

'Oh shit. I better tell the other there won't be training today.'

Kai stood up and headed towards the phone with Tala padding behind him

_;Hey! What about my team? They just lost their oh-so-wonderful captain to a bottle of vodka for crying out loud!;_

'Better ring Bryan too, I guess'

_;Glad you have _some_ sense, otherwise this whole 'you can't understand me' would be a pain in the ass.;_

Kai dialled a number and watched Tala as he waited for someone to answer.

_On the plus side, Tala would make a good looking show dog._

-Yes?-

'Hello Bryan. It's Kai here.'

-Oh. What are you ringing me for? What happened to Tala?-

'Um, well, he's not feeling well, just wanted to let you know in case you guys were training today.'

_;Not feeling well? That's an understatement.;_

-Tala? Not feeling well? What is it? A cold or food poisoning?-

Kai chuckled. 'Try a whole bottle of vodka'

_;Great, they're making a joke out of me, I bet;_

There was laughter at the other end of the phone line.

-Hah! Sounds like him. I think we'll be right not training today. Look after him Kai.-

'I will.'

Kai put down the phone and looked at Tala.

'They're not training today, if you wanted to know.'

Tala put his ears back.

_;Lazy bums.;_

Kai smiled, trying to imagine what Tala would have said to that. He picked up the phone again and dialled a new number. He tried to come up with an excuse as he listened to the ringing sound.

-Hello?-

'Hi Tyson, its Kai. We won't be training today.'

-Kai! Not that I'm complaining or anything but, why no training?'

'Uh, I just have some paperwork to do.'

_;Paperwork! You call _**this** _paperwork? What kind of an excuse is that!;_

'WOOF!'

-…uh, Kai? What was that?-

Kai glared at Tala. 'It was nothing.'

_;Oops. Did I say that out loud? Bad me!;_

'Woof, woof!'

-Oh my god Kai! Is that a puppy? So that's why there isn't any training. Hey Max! You won't believe this, but Kai got a puppy!-

Kai groaned. This wasn't going to be good. Tala was really going to get hurt for this.

_;Oops. I did it again didn't I?;_

-Really?- Max had taken over the phone.

-Wow Kai! I never thought you would get a puppy. Is he cute? It is a he, right? Hey! Can we come over and see him? Please?-

'Uh… I guess bu-'

-Thankyou Kai! We'll be over soon!-

CLICK

Kai blinked as he replaced the phone. He had barely got a word in. He slowly turned around to face the 'puppy', glaring daggers at him.

'I hope you're happy. Now they're coming over.'

Tala, unfazed by his look, stared at Kai, wagging his tail happily.

_;Well, at least things are going to be interesting around here now. I had to finds something to amuse myself with. I can't Beyblade so the next option is torturing you.;_

(-)

Kai paced up and down the hallway waiting for the visitors. Tala had given up following him long ago and sat watching him.

_;Well, at least my neck muscles are getting a work out. It's like a tennis match;_

Kai mumbled to himself and glanced at his watch every 5 seconds.

'Damn. They'll be here soon and no doubt they'll want a name for you.'

He glanced over at Tala who had tilted his head to the side.

_;Name? I have a name, remember? It's Tala!;_

'Hmm, let's see. Rover? No, Inuyasha? No already used. How 'bout fluffy?'

Kai looked at Tala, who layed his ear's back and beared his teeth,

_;You have got to be kidding me…;_

Kai raised an eyebrow at the aggression.

'No? It would suit you, and I can't call you Tala or the rest of them would be asking why I named my dog after you.'

_;Whatever, I'll be out the back if you need me.;_

Tala got up from his position and padded down the hall towards the glass door that lead to the backyard. Kai scratched his head as he watched him leave.

'Wonder where he's off to.'

BANG

Kai smirked and walked towards the back, finding the dog shaking his head.

_Ow…_

'Oh yer, Tala, there's a glass door there.'

Tala growled and glared daggers at the door and at Kai.

_;Really? I didn't notice…;_

Kai chuckled as he opened the door for a grumbling Tala.

DING DONG (a/n: I hate these kinds of doorbells, they sound like my school bell, lol)

Kai turned his head towards the front door.

_Great, the bottomless stomach and the sugar-high kid are here. This is going to be a long day._

Kai walked towards the door, still preoccupied with a name for Tala. He had no idea about the surprise waiting for him at his front door. He opened it and there stood none other than Bryan. Kai stared at him dumbfounded blinking every few seconds. Bryan raised and eyebrow in response to his 'enthusiastic' greeting.

'What?'

Kai replied with the most intelligent thing he could think of.

'You're not Tyson.'

Bryan narrowed his eyes.

'Brilliant observation, Kai.'

'What are you doing here?'

'To come see the dog, why else?'

'How do you know about him?'

'Max was looking for Tala to tell him about the mighty phoenix getting a puppy, so I thought I'd come and see it. Honestly, I didn't believe him, I needed proof.'

'You mean you wanted to annoy me about going soft or something'

Bryan chuckled.

'Well, yer, that too. I also thought I'd check on Tala. So where is he?'

Kai sweatdropped.

'Well, er, he had to go to the, um, chemist.'

Bryan raised his eyebrows, not entirely believing the lie.

'Right…'

The two stood staring at each other, the breeze ruffling there hair every so often. Bryan sighed.

'You gonna let me in, Kai?'

'I might.'

Just as Bryan opened his mouth to argue further, the loud beep of a car horn pierced through the air, making two turn towards the driveway. The site that greeted them was Max and Tyson running over while Rei was _calmly_ closing the door to the silver car and _calmly_ walking his way over to the others.

'Hey! Kai! Where is it? Where is it?'

The blonde haired boy and the navy haired boy asked, no, shouted in unison. Kai blinked at them.

'It's a he and he's out the back.'

'Ok! Great!'

And with that the two rushed towards the backyard and towards an unsuspecting Tala. Bryan raised his eyebrows at the two as he watched them go.

'Think they'll ever grow up?'

'Not likely.'

It was Rei who had answered him. He smiled at both of them.

'I heard from someone that you got a dog, Kai, so I thought I'd give you a little present.'

Kai looked at Rei suspiciously.

'Um, thanks, I think. So what is it?'

Rei's smile broadened as he held out his hand. In it was a leather collar, complete with spikes. Bryan poked at the spikes smiling while Kai stood there not knowing what to do.

_Yer, I can just see Tala wearing that thing…_

'So, shall we go check up on the children?'

Rei asked as he put the gift in Kai's hand. Kai nodded and led the way through the house. When they got to the back area, they found the two human's and one fluffy dog, playing around. Tyson had found a squeaky toy somewhere and he and Max were playing tug-o-war with Tala. Kai couldn't believe his eyes.

_Tala can sure act like a normal dog when he wants to._

Max looked up and saw the other three watching them. His sugar-high smile somehow got larger as he stood up straighter.

'He is soo cute, Kai!'

Tyson stood up and turned around as well.

'Yer, he looks like a wolf too!'

Tala looked over to the others thinking smugly to himself.

_;Yer, Kai! A cute wolf! So there!;_

Kai just rolled his eyes, while Bryan and Rei chuckled to themselves. Tyson them looked at his watch.

'Oh crap! C'mon Maxie, or we'll be late for that movie. You commin' Rei?'

Rei smiled politely.

'No you two go, I'll scab a lift of Bryan here.'

'Who says I'd let you?'

Bryan questioned the neko-jin who in turn smirked at him.

'Because I said so.'

Tyson shrugged and grabbed Max by the hand, dragging him back through the house.

'Ok, see you later then!'

'Bye everyone!'

The three that were left watched them go. Tala sat down and stared at them all, dog like. Bryan turned back around and patted Tala.

'He is a nice dog though, Kai.'

'Hn.'

Rei also patted Tala.

'Yer, Kai. Kinda reminds you of wolborg. Hey how bout you call him Tala?'

Kai's eyes snapped towards the neko-jin.

'Huh? Why?'

Rei smiled.

'Oh I don't know, I think he would be pretty impressed by it. He might even realise you li-'

SQUEEK!

Kai had thrown that squeaky toy at Rei before he could say anything else. Bryan laughed at him, which was a rare sight indeed.

'Looks like you hit a nerve, Kitten.'

_;Nerve? Was Rei trying to say that Kai likes me? Weird_.;

Rei rubbed his head.

'Guess I did. Oh wells, might as well leave you alone so you can take care of you puppy-dog, Kai.'

Kai smiled and shrugged.

'Guess so. I hope you wanted to go Bryan because Rei's going to drag you away anyways.'

'Yer I can see that, smart-arse.'

Bryan, as Kai had accurately predicted, was being dragged away by the cat.

'Bye you two.'

Rei called out before disappearing out the front door. When they left, Kai shook his head and looked back at Tala, whose tail had stopped wagging.

'Hey Tala.'

Tala turned to look at Kai, who was now holding up the collar Rei had given him earlier.

'Look what Rei gave me. Want to try it on?'

_;Oh, you have got to be kidding me_.;

**TBC

* * *

**

That chapter done. Now if I keep going like this I should only have one or two more chapters to write on this and it'll be finished. Yay! This was only written to get rid of my writers block anyways. Hopw your enjoying it. I wont forget it next time either.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo. I'm a bit death at the moment. My ears are still ringing from yesterday when I went to the mud races. WHOO! I saw my friend steph racing and she was beating those boys. GIRL POWER/cough/ yer sorry, I've think i had a bit too much sugar and I have a headache from all the noise in this place.

Oh and gravitation rocks! Yer, that manga is great. Shounen-ai WHOOT! Im in love with it.

Here we are at the end of puppy love./sniff/ Now if only I could be productive enough and get the rest of my stories done….

Thankyou to all of those of you that have reviewed! **I luv u all**, really I do. I promise to make use of this new replying system this time around. So make sure you review!

Oh and to my dearest Whitney. I UPDATED ALRIGHT, HAPPY! Lol. I'll get to punishment monday or Tuesday. Wednesday at the latest. Ok/huggles/

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or it's characters. I do own this story, however.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – The mind of a dog**

Tala, still in his dog form, was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, watching Kai. He was actually looking quite pretty with his shiny new spiked collar.

_;what's Kai doing? He said he was getting me something to eat but he's taking forever!;_

In reality, it had only been 10 minutes since Kai started, but Tala does get bored easily. Kai turned around and placed a large bowl in front of tala. A large bowl filled with yellow objects. The dog gave it once sniff before raising his head to look at the phoenix.

_;Squash? You gave me a bowl filled with squash?;_

Kai stared back at him.

"What? It's squash. I heard you mumbling about liking the stuff a few days ago. I think you were still drunk."

If Tala were a cartoon character, he would have sweat-dropped right about then.

_;How does he know I wasn't talking about the game? I've been stuck like this for a few days now. I wonder if I'll ever be my real self again. What an interesting it's been though. First of all, I've been trying to control al these dog-like urges. I had to stop myself from drinking out of the toilet, I was half asleep, I didn't know what I was doing! Then I couldn't help myself. I chewed up Kai's pink bunny slippers that are supposed to be a secret but they're not anymore. The second night I was a dog, there was this really pretty full moon and I just had to howl! I only tried it once though, Kai came and bopped me on the head and said if I did it again I would be sleeping outside. He can be so mean when he wants to be. Damn dog instincts… ;_

Tala nudged the bowl around with his nose as Kai watched him, amused.

"So what do you think turned you into a dog, Tal?"

The dog looked up.

_;Wha-? Turned me into-? Well I can't remember anything that night since I was drunk. Probably the vodka…;_

"I think Biovolt gave you a spiked bottle of vodka."

_;Well that's probably right. Wait, I think I can remember something. Yeah, I can see it now…;_

**-Tala's (dog-like) Mind-**

A chibi Tala was dancing around with an empty bottle in his hands, singing:

'Where's my vodka?

Where's my vodkaaaaa?'

Two other chibis in cloaks walked up to him with a bottle, snickering.

'Here boy, he he, here's your bottle of vodka, he he.'

Chibi Tala took the bottle with tears of gratitude.

'Oh sirs, sniff, you are too kind!'

And with that, chibi Tala ran off with the new bottle, singing:

'Here's my vodka!

Here's my vodkaaaaa!'

Meanwhile, the cloaked chibis revealed themselves as chibi Boris and chibi Voltaire! (dun dun dun!) They both laughed and exclaimed,

'Ha! It worked! Ha ha ha!'

And then they skipped away laughing.

**-End of Tala's (dog-like) mind-**

Tala shook his head.

_;Ok. That was slightly disturbing. Must be it's this stupid dog mind making think of everyone as chibis. Although, that does sounds like Biovolt. God knows they have done it before.;_

**Flashback**

Tala poked his head around the corner, looking left and right to see if anyone there. When he was satisfied that the hallway was deserted, he walked towards the door that said:

'Science Experiments Help Group'

He walked in and sat down on one of the chairs that had been arranged into a circle. When everyone was seated, a young blonde boy with green eyes stood up.

"Hi, I'm Bob, and last week I was turned into a walrus for 3 hours."

"Hi Bob"

Tala stood up this time.

"Hi, I'm Tala, and I'm in the process of being turned into a Cyborg." He sat down.

"Hi Tala"

Next, a young plump boy with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes stood up.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, and I was turned into a blob of goo."

"Hi Charlie."

"I'm still suffering from the side effects."

Everyone stared at him blankly so he turned around to reveal his back, or lack there of, which was made up of dripping, green goo. Everyone winced in sympathy.

"OoOoh!"

**End Flashback**

_;Ah, good times. We did nothing but sleep, eat, train and occasionally get turned into random objects…Although, we didn't stay transformed this long;_

Kai stood in the doorway, watching his friend (and secret crush) who was still sitting on the kitchen floor with a goofy looking dog-grin.

"Hey Tala."

Said dog whipped his head around to look at Kai.

"Uh, I'm going to bed so, don't sit up howling or anything. So, um, Good night then."

What he wouldn't do to hear Tala say goodnight back to him again. He turned away walking towards his bedroom.

Tala blinked and looked out the window.

_;Wow. It got dark quickly. Time sure goes fast when you're having fun.;_

He stood up and shook himself, trying to wake up so that he could walk to his bed and fall asleep. He talk one step towards his room, which was in the opposite direction to Kai's, and turned around to walk towards the phoenix's room.

_;Screw it. While I'm in this body I'm going to use it to my advantage. And that includes sleeping on Kai's bed.;_

He walked into Kai's room and jumped up onto the large bed, effectively waking it's owner.

"Wha-? Oh, Tala, it's just you."

The dog nodded.

"So you want to sleep on my bed, eh?"

Another nod.

"Ok, I guess, but don't think I'll do this every night. And don't get fur all over my sheets. You got that? G'night then."

Kai went back to sleep as Tala mentally grinned and curled up into a ball next to his back.

_;I really hope I get my body back soon. And when I do, I'm going to give Kai and nice, big hug…;_

(-)

Tala slowly opened an eye and then shut it again quickly as he was almost blinded by the light shining through the window.

"Nn..," he groaned at the light before snuggling up to Kai more, tightening his arm around the Bluenette's waist.

_Arm?_

Tala snapped his eyes opened and looked at his arm.

"I'm…back to normal."

He thought about it for a few seconds before punching the air.

"Yeah! I'm back to normal! Sucked in Biovolt! Your scientists suck! WHOO!"

Kai grunted and pulled the sheets up over his head.

"What _are _you yelling about _this _early in the morning?"

Tala grinned and poked the lump in the bed.

"I'm back to my normal body again, and…"

He suddenly looked down at the rest of his body before squeeking.

"…I'm naked. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He jumped up , screaming, and promptly fell off the bed with a loud thump. Kai quickly sat up and looked around.

"Wha-?"

"Ow…"

He moved over to the side of the bed and looked down.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I fell."

"Obviously, but why and how?"

"I just realised I'm naked."

Kai looked him up and down.

"Yes, well, I can see that."

Tala blushed.

"Although, you're not completely naked."

Tala blinked.

"Oh?"

"No, you still have your spiked collar."

Kai poked the collar before using it to drag Tala's face closer to his. Tala could feel his whole face heating up.

"And you look sexy in it too."

Kai was so close when he said that, Tala could feel his lips faintly against his with every word. Before he knew what was happening, Kai's lips were on his, sending warmth flooding through his body. Kai broke the kiss suddenly.

"Tala, I'm falling."

Tala snapped out of his daze.

"What?"

"I said I'm – oomf!"

Too late. Kai fell off the bed and on top of Tala. On top of a _naked _Tala. Tala blushed and laughed nervously.

"Well, ha ha, lucky I was here for you to land on. Don't want you hurting your self or anything."

"Yeah, and you are pretty comfy," Kai said as wiggled into a more comfortable position, causing unwanted friction to Tala's body. Kai stopped moving, blinked, looked down at Tala and then smirked.

"Well, you were _soft _and comfortable."

Tala's blush got worse. He didn't know how it could but it did.

"Tala, you're blushing"

"Y-yer, I know, but y-you love it."

More smirking from Kai before he leaned down and whispered into the red-head's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"You know what? You're absolutely right."

Then he captured Tala's lips in a mind blowing kiss. And that's how they spent the rest of the morning.

**-End-

* * *

**

Aww, it's finished. But now I can concentrate on other stuff (like gravitation). I'm not actually happy with the ending, it's not up to my usual standards but eh it's finished. I really hope you all enjoyed it and **thanks again for reviewing**. You know I luv it when you do!

I kept thinking this story would look good in a comic strip or something but I can't draw TT. if anyone wants to draw it out or something feel free to, just remember to send me a copy if you do!

Well, ill let you get on with whatever you were doing, im gonna go look for gravitation stuff. Have fun and good bye!

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
